nintendofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bowser Jr.
„Someday, when I'm bigger, I wanna fight that Mario again!Übersetzung: Eines Tages, wenn ich ein wenig größer bin, werde ich erneut gegen Mario kämpfen!“ —Bowser Jr., Super Mario Sunshine „You again? Don't you ever give up?Übersetztung: Du schon wieder? Gibst du nie auf?“ —Bowser Jr., Super Mario Sunshine „This time, I won't even need my Dad's help to take care of you!Übersetzung: Um dich zu besiegen, brauche ich noch nicht einmal die Hilfe meines Vaters!“ —Bowser Jr., Super Mario Galaxy Prinz Bowser Koopa Jr. (Auch Bowser Jr., oder Bowser Junior genannt) ist das Kind des Koopa Königs Bowsers. Er ist der offizielle Anwärter des Thrones Bowsers. Bowser Jr. darf mit in Bowsers Festung hausen. Er ist sozusagen die rechte Hand seines Vaters. Denn auch er hilft im Kampf gegen Mario. Sein erster Auftritt erfolgte in Super Mario Sunshine, welches 2002 für die GameCube rauskam. Sein nächster großer Auftritt war in New Super Mario Bros.. Der letzte Auftritt Bowser Juniors war bis jetzt in Mario Sports Mix, welches 2011 für die Wii rauskam. Er wurde ebenfalls, wie viele andere Charaktere aus der Mario Serie, von Shigeru Miyamoto designt. Erscheinung Bowser Jr. ist ein kleiner Koopa, der noch ein Kind ist. Er hat ein paar Ähnlichkeiten mit seinem Vater Bowser . Junior hat rote Haare, sowie rote Augenbrauen. Er besitzt ein Lätzchen, auf dem ein Mund mit scharfen Zähnen drauf gemalt ist. Dieses Lätzchen zieht er hin und wieder über seinen Mund, damit er bedrohlicher aussieht. Auf dem Rücken besitzt er, wie jeder andere Koopa, einen Panzer. Doch dies ist kein normaler Koopa Panzer, sondern ein Panzer mit Stacheln. Dies hat er höchstwahrscheinlich von seinem Vater geerbt. Außerdem besitzt er zwei Schwarze Armbänder, die jeweils an einem Arm angebracht sind. Lange Zeit wurde vermutet, dass die Koopalinge Bowser Jr.s Geschwister sind, nun aber gab Shigeru Miyamoto bekannt, dass dies nicht so ist. Familie Feinde Auftritte Mario Serie Super Mario Sunshine Bowser Jr. hält Prinzessin Peach für seine Mutter; deswegen entführt er sie. Er hat sich mit seinem Tuch, mit dem er jede Gestalt annehmen kann, als Mario verkleidet und die ganze Insel mit seinem magischen Pinsel verschmutzt. New Super Mario Bros. Hier entführt Junior Peach erneut. Er ist zusammen mit seinem Vater der Endboss. Super Mario Galaxy Hier fliegt Junior mit einem Piratenschiff durch die Gegend und kämpft zweimal gegen Mario. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Hier trifft Bowser Jr. erstmals auf seine Geschwister Während diese weiterhin in Burgen hausen, fliegt Junior wie in Super Mario Galaxy mit einem Luftschiff durch die Gegend und kämpft dreimal gegen Mario. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Bowser Jr. ist zusammen mit seinem Vater der Hauptgegner des Spiels. in der ersten Welt in Bowser Jrs. Flammenflotte trifft man zum erasten Mal im Spiel auf ihn. Dort lässt er seinen Drachen Kollerkarambolus gegen ihn kämpfen. In der dritten Welt trifft man in Bowser Jrs. Angstarmada erneut auf ihn, diesmal kämpft Bowser Jr. selber. Auch in der fünften Welt in Bowser Jrs. Böllerbunker trifft man auf ihn. Diesmal benutzt er seine Megamurksmaschine, die allerhand Sachen auf Mario feuert. Mario Golf Serie Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour In diesem Spiel ist Jr. Partner seines Vaters. Mario Kart Serie Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In diesem Spiel bildet er mit seinem Vater ein Team. Sein Spezialitem ist genau dasselbe wie Bowsers, nämlich der Bowser-Panzer. Er gehört zur Klasse leicht. Mario Kart Wii Hier gehört Bowser Jr. zur Klasse mittel und wird nach dem Fahren von 3450 Rennen freigeschaltet. Seine Strecke ist Bowsers Festung aus Mario Kart 64, eine Retrostrecke. Mario Tennis Serie Mario Power Tennis Auch hier ist Jr. Partner von Bowser. Mario Baseball Serie Bowser Jr. ist sowohl in Mario Superstar Baseball als auch in Mario Super Sluggers als Kapitän vertreten. Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Hier ist Bowser Jr. ein Fertigkeitstyp und das Jr. Casino ist seine Stage. Mario Sports Mix Auch hier ist Jr. ein Fertigkeitstyp; seine Stage ist die Jr. Boulevard. Mario Football Serie Mario Strikers Charged Football Hier ist Bowser Jr. als Kapitän verfügbar. Mario Party Serie Mario Party DS Hier versucht Bowser Jr. Mario und seine Freunde, die geschrumpft sind, am Flippertisch zu besiegen. Super Smash Bros. Serie Super Smash Bros. Brawl Hier ist Bowser Jr. als Trophäe verfügbar. Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Hier ist Bowser Jr. wieder ein Fertigkeitstyp und eignet sich für Sachen wie Snowboarden gut. Galerie Zitate *''"I won't let you take Mama Peach away!!"'' – Super Mario SunshineÜbersetzung: *''"You again? Don't you ever give up?"'' – Super Mario SunshineÜbersetzung: *''"This is my Magic Brush. When I draw with it, all my wishes come true"'' – Super Mario SunshineÜbersetzung: *''"You...You pest. Stop following us"'' – Super Mario SunshineÜbersetzung: *''"I know, she's not really my Mama"'' – Super Mario SunshineÜbersetzung: *''"Some day...when I'm bigger... I wanna fight that Mario again!"'' – Super Mario SunshineÜbersetzung: *''"Yes, I won!"'' – Mario Power TennisÜbersetzung: *''"This game stinks! It stinks-...IT STINKS!!"'' – Mario Power TennisÜbersetzung: *''"I'm coming. At every turn"'' – Mario Power TennisÜbersetzung: *''"This time, I won't even need my Dad's help to take care of you!'' – Super Mario GalaxyÜbersetzung: *''"This calls for my ultimate weapon!"'' – Super Mario GalaxyÜbersetzung: '' *"Yay! I won! I WON!"'' – ''Mario Kart WiiÜbersetzung: '' Referenzen ´ en:Bowser Jr. Kategorie:Mario Kategorie:Mario Kart Kategorie:Mario Party Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Koopa Kategorie:Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Super Mario Sunshine